Cursed
by Rumbling Night Cutter
Summary: All these years, he was the butt of everyone's joke. He was the small one, the runt, the one that was too weak to be useful to the war effort or the farmers. He was an outlet for revenge, he was the boy who didn't matter... Once he was a Hiccup, but now he was Cursed. (Maleficent-esq AU. Combines both plots)


**Hey guys, it's RNC back with a new story. Sorry I've been gone, I've just had a much needed break from just about everything in life. About my stories, I have an announcement. Upon entering Junior year, I find myself limited in time and patience, and have thus decided to limit myself to three stories at a time. This is just to get my creativity kick-started. I set up a pole, so go to my page and vote for which two stories you want to see updated the most often aside from this. That's all for now, people. Enjoy.**

 **-RNC**

 _Berk. An island immersed in war for generations. The proud Vikings have long since fought over this with its previous inhabitants, the dragons. At first, it was not so bad. Dragons inhabited the forests, and humans their villiage. Until there became too many to hold, and the Vikings expanded, encroaching further into their territory._

 _Time went on, and the dragons left, flocking to an island wrapped in mists. And the Vikings thought they were safe for a time._

 _They were not._

 _The dragons returned in force, taking human and beast alike. And so began it ear that would go on generation after generation. People began to loose hope. Would this ever end? Would the war ever finish? And would it be human or dragon that emerged victorious?_

* * *

Deep inside the woods, something stirred. All that was visible at first was visible was a large leathery black mass. Then, it moved, shifting slightly as snow fell around it it, piling around it. The shape groaned. Blood was pounding in its ears.

It was very confused... And in so much pain. He felt like he had been shattered from the inside out. It... Wait, it was a he. He was a he. He remembered that much, at least.

What had happened? He shook his head, blinking. Suddenly his eyes widened as he was assaulted by a memory.

 _He was inside a wooden structure, something large and metal in front of him... An anvil. It was an anvil. He was holding a small... He thought was called a hammer. He was holding a hammer, slamming it down onto a weapon in front of him._

 _Behind him was a rather large human. He was fat and tall, and had a braided blonde mustache. He was also missing two limbs, he observed from the memory. The thing wracked his brains, trying to remember what the Viking's name was._

 _... Gobber! The Viking's name was Gobber!_

 _"So, any idea what Dad's doing inside the great hall," the memory version of the thing asked, looking at Gobber. The big viking paused his own work for a second to shake his head._

 _"Nah. But I can tak' ah good guess. He's proabably rantin' about de nest again." The blond man said, then went back to fixing the sword in front of him._

 _"Then why aren't you out there with him?" He asked, and Gobber laughed heartily. "Like I'd ever let you within ten feet of this place without me. You'd manage to find a way to burn Berk to the ground with this much stuff and time at your disposal." They both laughed. The thing felt warm inside. He remembered that he liked Gobber. He was like a father to him._

The thing began to try to get up. Pain immediately flashed all over his body, and he yelped. It wasn't a human sound, though. It was more like a bark, or a help a dog would give when stepped on. He fell back to the snowy earth limply.

'Who am I?' The thing thought groggily.

 _The thing remembered leaving the... Forge. The sky was grey, evidence of an approaching snow very evident. The thing hugged his arms around himself, shivering from the cold._

 _"Well, well, well," a voice said behind him. The thing didn't like this voice. It was arrogant and boastful. He wanted its owner to go away. Unfortunately, it was just a memory. Hopefully past thing would make it go away._

 _He turned to see a boy a margin taller than him, with a stocky build and squarish arms, saunter up to him. Small ram's horns curled from this viking's helmet. "Look who it is."_

 _"Not today Snotlout," past thing said._

 _Snotlout ignored him, and shoved past thing to the side. "Come on useless." The thing scowled. He didn't like that name. He wasn't useless... "It's not like you got anything better to do. All you ever do is just sit in that forge and make stuff. So since your not in there now, that must mean your free to entertain me." Snotlout cracked his knuckles and smirked as he said that. The thing growled, but past thing just rolled his eyes._

 _"Snotlout, you've been doing this to me since we were kids. Hasn't it gotten the least bit old to you?" Past thing questioned, sounding like he had enough of Snotlout's arrogance._

 _"Nope." Snotlout began advancing. Suddenly the larger adolescent's eyes widened, and he looked past the past thing's shoulder. "What's that?"_

The thing tried to get up again, this time managing to push himself up slightly, arms shaking violently. Two black masses fell to the ground on either sideman him. His head lolled, his thoughts swimming.

He took a deep breath through his nose, and snorted, the cold air making his exhale visible. He had green eyes that shone though the growing darkness like emerald fire. Suddenly he shook his yes, and the pupils of his eyes narrowed into thin black voids.

 _The past thing followed Snotlout's gaze. He was looking out over the cliff beside him, at the water in the distance. Approaching fast on the horizon was a large fleet of ships. They were made of dark wood, and the sails appeared to be tattered. They each bore a symbol the Vikings of Berk had been raised to hate and fight at every opportunity._

 _"Outcasts..." Past thing said, and the thing's gut lurched at the name._

'Name...' The thing thought. 'Name, name, name, namenamenamenamename... What's MY name?' He shook his head again, this time feeling an odd weight in the back of his skull. He swallowed, and tried to get up further.

Instead, his arms just gave out again, and he fell face first into the snow. After a moment, his eyes opened again. 'I... My name is-'

 _"Hiccup!" Snotlout said, grabbing the past thing-past Hiccup's arm, and began dragging him. "Come on, we have to warn your father!" The boy's began rushing for the great hall, ignoring the people they had to push out of the way._

 _"Dad!" Hiccup began running for the door to the grand meeting place of the tribe. "The Outcasts are here! They brought a fleet!"_

Hiccup lurched. His stomach was feeling funny. He growled, shaking his head, trying to dispel it. These memories were weird. But as they came back to him, he felt his mind become less and less foggy.

His vision was still blurry, and he glanced at his right, at the hazy black mass beside him. His breath huffed and puffed, a fine mist in the cool night air. He looked around at the snow. 'First snow...' He thought. 'A few more weeks till the ice sets in...'

 _"How could they risk coming here?!" Stoick yelled. It had been hours since the invasion began, and Berk was ablaze. The outcasts had brought flaming ammunition for their catapults, and had broken off in three different directions, attacking the village from all possible angles. It was a coordinated attack, and thus far it had been dammed effective. "It's only a few weeks till the ice sets in."_

 _Hiccup shrugged as he ducked behind a fallen wagon. "We must have something they want." He yelled, just as another load from a catapult flew over their heads._

Hiccup shook his head and swallowed. He pushed himself back up to his knees, this time managing to sit with his back straight up. He licked his lips. They were cracked, and stung at the touch of his tongue. He felt half numb, and shivered.

His hazy vision spotted something on the ground. He reached for it, his hand stumbling a few times. Before long, he managed to grasp it.

He healed it up to his face so he could see it better. The thing in question was a small steel knife, with the initials HHHIII inscribed on the base of the blade. He blinked. That must have been his. He let his arm fall to his side, the knife still grasped in his shaking hands.

 _The Outcasts had landed on Berk. Their men were storming the village, locked on battle with the Berkians. Hiccup could see Spiteout locked in battle with his Outcast parrellell the second-in-command Savage. The man had a really... Bushy mustache._

 _Hiccup was running, trying to avoid the mess of massive warriors around him. He tripped, and fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Suddenly, he looked up to see a massive man running at him with a mace._

 _Hiccup's widened, but before the Outcast could smash him into paste, he was tackled form the side by a slight form wielding an axe. The savior slashed the outcast's chest, making him grasp his torn torso in pain, before the combatant slammed the butt of her axe into the man's face._

 _Hiccup looked at the one who had saved him... Astrid. It was Astrid. The blonde viking was breathing hard, bleeding from a cut on her arm, and she had a large gash on her cheek. In one hand she held her axe, while the other held a round wooden shield._

 _She walked up to Hiccup, offering the shaft of the axe for him to grasp so she could help him up. He did, and she pulled him to his feet. "Are you ok?" She asked, and Hiccup nodded._

Astrid... Something about that made Hiccup's chest feel uneasy, but in a good way. He shook his head, trying to remember more. He had to know more. How had this happened? Where was he? Why did he feel so strange?

He opened his mouth, and a groan slipped out. He winced as his throat burned from the action, placing his free hand on his neck. "...ow..." He croaked, swallowing. He took a few deep breaths of the cool air.

He began looking around him. There were stone walls all around him nd above that, what he guessed were trees. He was in some kind of cove. The scent of something strange wavered in his nostrils. It reminded him of the snake that he had once found in a field when he was little.

 _"Hiccup, you need to go!" Astrid yelled. The battle had gotten even more hectic. Hiccup was now holding the sheild. The defense equipment was riddled with arrows and sword marks._

 _Her words left Hiccup shocked. How could she even suggest that? "No! I can't just-"_

 _"You're not abandoning them!" She assured him. She put her free hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "Look, your the heir. If Stoick dies, your next in line. You may not be much..." She looked him over once, her eyes flickering with some unidentifiable emotion. "But your better than everyone who comes after you. So please, just go, and stay safe."_

 _He hesitated, but looked at her. Her eyes were shining with determination. She wasn't going to let up on this. Suddenly her expression softened a bit. "We'll be fine." She said, squeezing his shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud cracking._

 _They looked up to see a flaming part of a building coming down._

 _Astrid's eyes widened, and she pushed Hiccup away from her, jumping backwards herself. The flaming debris landed between them, cutting of their line of sight of each other._

Hiccup flinched at that memory. He could almost feel the searing heat of the flames near his face... But the feeling was overshadowed by the chill around him. He sighed,mand tried to get to his feet. He stumbled forwards a bit. His vision was beginning to straighten out a bit, and he could see a lake nearby.

He groaned. Again, the noise didn't sound human. It was deep and rumbling, more like the moan of a giant beast than a person.

He stumbled a bit. He could hear something dragging behind him, but he didn't have time to worry about it as he stumbled back to his knees. He breathed through his nose a few times, his heart skyrocketing and his vision blurring even more.

 _He was running. When he and Astrid had gotten separated, he had panicked and run. He had dashed to the woods on pure instinct. He could hear Outcasts chasing behind him as he sprinted. His chest began to burn and constrict, breath becoming more and more difficult with each step._

 _Suddenly, he stumbled, and face planted in the dirt. He was breathing heavily, and he turned on his side to see an Outcast berserker rushing at him._

 _Hiccup's eyes widened, and he scrambled back to his feet, fatigue erased by fear. He ran full speed ahead, darting between spaces much to small for the Outcast who had clearly been indulging in mutton._

Hiccup sniggered a little at that thought, but regretted it as pain shot through his torso. 'Ok, ok. Got it ribs. No laughter.' He winced, his grip tightening on the knife. He sighed, and began to push himself back up.

 _The chase had continued deep into the woods. Hiccup was surprised the big guy could run for so long. Hiccup rounded a corner, and suddenly a large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forwards. Next thing he knew, a hand was slapped over his mouth._

 _The Outcast berserker huffed past, not seeing where Hiccup had gone. After half a minuet, his captor let go. The scrawny viking stumbled backwards, looking at who it had been._

 _"Snotlout?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _'_ Hm...' Hiccup thought as he tried to stand again, his knees wobbling dangerously. 'Maybe Snotlout wasn't as bad as I thought.' He shook his head and lurched his right foot forwards, nearly falling off balance. He noticed a large broken branch near him and picked it up, using it as something to balance on. He didn't notice a flicker of blue emanating from his hands.

 _"Astrid told me to find you," he whispered back. "I was gonna say your a wimp for running away, but that guy was almost as large as Uncle Stoick." He looked in the direction the Outcast berserker had gone._

 _Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. And he seemed about as crazy as the twins." They both laughed for a second. They waited a few moments, before moving on, not hearing any trace of the man in the distance._

He hobbled forwards, ignoring the dragging sound behind him as he made his way to the lake. His throat hurt so much... He needed water. His vision was straightening out again, and he could see that it was night time.

 _They had fallen. It was a large cove. The cove Hiccup was in now, in fact._

 _Well, more accurately, Hiccup had fallen. He was at the bottom of the wall, holding his ankle and hissing in pain._

The present version of the boy looked down in confusion. His ankle didn't feel any worse than the rest of him.

 _"Hiccup," Snotlout said, leaning over the side. "Are you ok?"_

 _Hiccup groaned, trying to get up, but falling as extreme pain shot up his leg. "No...ow... I think I broke it or something..." He gritted his teeth and looked up at his cousin. "Is there anything you can do?"_

 _"Sure I'll-"_

 _"I think I saw them headin' this way, boss!" An unfamiliar voice yelled._

 _Snotlout's head snapped towards the voice, and so did Hiccup's. Torchlight could be seen through the trees. It definitely wasn't a Berkian's. No one ever called anyone 'boss' on Berk._

 _Snotlout looked between Hiccup and the approaching enemy a few times. He only had a sword, and would stand no chance against a group of full grown Outcasts._

 _Hiccup saw what Snotlout was thinking and his eyes widened. "Snotlout..." He said as his cousin stood. He picked up the sword and looked down at the cranny boy below him. "Sorry, Hiccup." He said coldly._

 _"'Lout, what are you doing?! No!" He yelled as the boy ran. What was he doing. He couldn't just abandon him! Soon Lout's form had disappeared into the foliage, while the flame of the Outcasts' torches got ever closer._

Hiccup's eyes widened at that memory. He froze in his tracks, his jaw beginning to drop.

'He... Left me to die?" He thought uncomprehendingly, his grip on the broken branch tightening. Blue swirled around his palms,spreading over the stick as he scowled and continued hobbling forwards.

 _"So this is Stoick's boy?"_

 _The man asking was a rather large viking, easily out sizing Stoick. He had an unruly bears and a spiky helmet, and ragged chainmail armor. Hiccup swallowed, matching the description in his memory. If he was right, then he was in front of Alvin the Trecherous, Berk's most notorious enemy._

 _The young viking was still simmering in anger over what Snotlout had just done. His cousin had left him for dead with a broken ankle,right as Outcasts were coming. He gritted his teeth and swallowed down his anger._

 _An old crone approached. She wore black robes that hung off her skeletal frame like clothes on a wash line. Her face was heavily wrinkled, and her eyes were almost gone. She looked like some kind of demonic bird-lady out of a Roman myth._

 _She crouched in front of him, taking his face in her bony fingers. She wheezed, and her revolting breath stung his nostrils._

Hiccup wrinkled his face at that memory. She was disgusting. He looked around. He was getting closer and closer to the lake, but each step felt like an eternity. His eyes ere still slits, and they only grew thinner as the memories continued.

 _The crone nodded. "Yes. It's his boy." She looked him over once. "Unlikely as it may seem." So even creepy hags were going to judge him? When he died, he really wanted to have a word with the gods and find out what he did to make them hate him so much._

 _Alvin grinned and walked up to the young viking. "Whatcha name, son?"_

 _Hiccup glared at him, and he just laughed. The boy gritted my teeth in pain, fear, and anger._

 _"Doesn't matter. I just wanted to let you know something. This raid? It's your fault." He said calmly, pushing a big finger right into Hiccup's chest. He wobbled backwards a bit, putting a hand on the ground to steady himself._

 _"What?" He asked, a bit shocked. Why in Hel would this raid be his fault?_

 _Alvin grinned at his confusion. "You see, son. Your daddy once took something from me. You know what that was?" Hiccup shook his head._

 _Suddenly Alvin scowled dangerously. "Everything!" He snapped. "He took everything from me, and twisted it against me. The place I once called home is now my greatest enemy stare. The people I once called my freinds want me dead in the ground. So... It only seems fair that I return the favor." He stood, smirking._

 _"I'm going to turn everything your father loves against him, starting with his own son."_

 _Hiccup swallowed nervously. He didn't like the sound of that. He looked between him and the crone. She was grinning in a way Hiccup definitely didn't like in the least._

 _Alvin put a hand on her shoulder. "May I introduce you to me mum, Excelinor." He said. "We'll let you in on a secret." He leaned forwards, cupping his hand around the side of his mouth and whispered conspiratorially, "She's a witch."_

 _Hiccup's eyes widened at that. Stoick had always warned him against witches, that they were evil people to stay far, far away from. While magic itself wasn't bad, a witch was person who used the darkest and costly spells just because they could._

 _"And she's going to be helping me with my little plot, starting with you. Stoick's going to know what it's like to see something he loves twisted and perverted into into something ugly in his eyes."_

Hiccup finally made it to the lake. The water was still enough to see my reflection in. At first, his eyes widened in horror. There was no way what he saw looking back at him could be real. It was impossible.

 _Two Outcast soldiers held him in front of Exellinor. No matter how much Hiccup struggled, he couldn't get free. They had brought dragons, three of them, all caged. One held a large ash-colored Monstrous Nightmare, and the one on Hiccup's left had a grey Nadder inside it. The one behind him had a strange black dragon he couldn't recognize. Excellinor stood in front of him, grinning._

 _"Listen well," she said, her voice echoing ominously. Purple light began emanating from her shoulders and hands ash she healed them up on either side of her._

Hiccup shook his head. "No... No..." He croaked again, dropping the stick, not noticing it had become a polished spruce staff. His hands went to the top of his head.

 _Purple light began swirling around his feet. "You stand before me a member if the human race." The purple light spread to the dragons. The Nadder squawked in alarm. The Nightmare roared and burst into flame. The black dragon began thrashing about in his. "No longer," she continued. "The sins of the father are paid by the son. A mixture of man and beast, you shall become the very thing you hate!"_

Hiccup's hands ran over the black, knobby, Monstrous Nightmare-esquire horns that now protruded from his skull, curving backwards. Behind him, the black shapes began moving, revealing themselves to be gigantic draconic wings.

 _"I cast you beyond the borders of both species, to stand before your parentage and make him suffer!" She rasped. Purple light began encasing Hiccup and the dragons, and he screamed in pain. The skin of his back began to tear open, and the top of his head felt like it was splitting apart._

 _The dragons were roaring and screaming tool but he couldn't see what was happening to them, and the Outcast soldiers had abandoned him. He was suspended in mid-sir by some unseen force._

He raised his new wings higher and higher, revealing thick claws on the top joint. They seemed to get bigger as he unfolded them slowly. He could feel small spikes running up the back of his spine, like a Nadder, and he was a bit thinner and lithe, like a Zippleback. He guessed the wings were from the black dragon, but the claws were something he couldn't identify.

 _Limbs ripped out of his back, and he could hear Exelinor's final words. "This curse will last to the end of time. No power on Earth can_ ever _change it!" With that, the purple light began to explode around here sending Hiccup flying back._

 _The last thing he heard was her laughter._

Her laughter echoed in his ears like a torture device. He groaned, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes closed. Blue light began to swirl around him, and finally his wings opened fully, revealing a large nearly fourteen foot wingspan.

Slowly, Hiccup unbowed his head, and looked at his reflection. The dragon boy looked back at him, black scales surfacing on his face and arms, before they retreated back under his skin. Blue light swirled around him.

Ever since he had woken up, frustration, fear, anger, and distress had been welling up inside him. And he let it out the only way he could now.

He opened his mouth, and roared.

 ** _"ROOOOOOAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

 **Anyway, thats all for now. Hope you all enjoyed, and please vote for the two other stories you want to see become main focuses.**

 **Have an awesomely, supremely, monstrously epic whatever-point-in-time-you-read-this. It's is good to be back.**

 **-RNC**


End file.
